


Бонусецкая встреча

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Мифические существа, ООС, Юмор, ксенофилия, смена сущности, стеб, фентези, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: История о том, что могло быть в основном фике, но чего там не было :3Читать отдельно от Котецких историй нет смысла.





	Бонусецкая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7598959

Они напирали, теснили. Арсений отступал, стрелял снова и снова, разнося головы в клочья. Кровь брызгала во все стороны, и приходилось закрывать глаза, чтобы она в них не попала. По лбу градом катился пот, собирался на подбородке, хотя на улице было не так уж жарко. Он отступил снова, перезаряжая винтовку, готовый в любой момент ударить прикладом. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не укусили. Он просто не мог оказаться последним выжившим на всей Земле! Где-то есть ещё люди, нужно просто пробиться к ним. Патроны расходовать экономно, больше бежать, чем драться, — и он точно найдёт машину и выберется из города.  
Попов прижался спиной к стене, чувствуя лопатками каменную кладку. Он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, готовясь прорываться, когда на его плечо опустилась костлявая рука.  
Мальчишка дёрнулся так сильно, что свалился со стула. Наушники полетели на пол, мышка свесилась со стола и не упала только потому, что Поз оборачивал шнур вокруг ножки монитора, на экране которого зомби как раз доедали парня.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Арс смотрел в глаза напротив и не мог ни что-то сказать, ни пошевелиться. Кажется, даже дышать перестал. Такой гаммы эмоций на выразительном лице Шастуна он не видел ни разу за всю жизнь. Думать, что Антон его не узнал, было бы крайне наивно, а наивным Арсений быть уже перестал и в свои полные шестнадцать довольно критично смотрел на мир. Попов медленно встал и, обходя как-то сомнамбулистично смотрящего на него Тоху по широкой дуге, взобрался на кровать Димы, прошёл по ней, лишь бы от Шаста подальше, и, едва поняв, что между дверным проёмом и им самим больше нет двухметровой преграды, со всех ног рванул (почему-то) на кухню, поскальзываясь на ламинате. Надеть носки была блестящая идея, так ноги не мёрзли. Но о том, что придётся стать участником погони, Арсений как-то не думал. Шастун же, ведомый не то пробуждённым охотничьим инстинктом, не то ещё одному творцу известно чем, помчался следом. Но у него с координацией было явно получше, да и ноги подлиннее, так что подростка он нагнал почти сразу. Схватил за плечо, развернул к себе, вглядываясь в глаза.

— Арс? — скорее выдохнул, чем произнёс он, глядя сверху вниз.

Отвечать не хотелось совершенно. Арс ещё на бегу думал перекинуться, в крайнем случае он мог сделать это сейчас. Кому он потом будет доказывать, что беспризорник — это кот? Психиатру? Но такой поступок казался низким, недостойным оборотня. Яков Адамович всякий раз повторял: «Если тебя поймали, особенно люди, с которыми ты живёшь, будь честен. Нет ничего хуже лжи, когда тебя держат за горло». Попов собрал всю волю в кулак и поднял глаза.

— Ага. Не ожидал?

Лицо Шастуна вытянулось чуть сильнее, чем раньше, и он приобрёл забавное сходство с жирафами. Не хватало только рожек. Почему-то это показалось Арсу смешным, и он непроизвольно фыркнул. Напряжение лопнуло мыльным пузырём, разлетаясь повсюду мельчайшими радужными брызгами. Арсений широко, открыто улыбнулся, и Антон тут же сделал то же самое.

Они отошли друг от друга. Шаст наконец перестал сжимать его руку, а Арсений — трястись от ужаса. Антон привычным движением открыл окно и закурил. Арс потянулся к пачке, как к своей, и на глазах у офигевшего Шастуна тоже прикурил. И тут же получил такой звонкий подзатыльник, что клацнул зубами, как будто хотел поймать вылетевшую из-за удара сигарету.  
Антон наклонился, поднял её и потушил в пепельнице с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло. Он посмотрел на ноги Попова, и светлые брови сошлись к переносице. На пацане были носки. Его, на минуточку, носки с Ван Гогом. Ему их Окс подарила по приколу. Сказала, что натянуть Ван Гога может не каждый, и смеялась потом до икоты, еле успокоили. Он провёл взглядом по длинным мальчишеским ногам, задержав взгляд на коленях, которые как-то заклеивал, и сердце на секунду перестало биться. Шаст резко поднял голову, уставился в лицо Арсения, но, заглянув в синь глаз, всё же мазнул по губам, вдоль подбородка, до розовой толстовки. Его, Шаста, толстовки.  
Из-под которой сиротливо торчали его же, Шаста, боксёры. Новенькие, с Ти Рексом. А он их обыскался.

— Это что, мои трусы?

— Угу.

— Пиздец.

Помолчали.  
Арсу вообще не хотелось говорить. Язык прилип к нёбу. Знать, что нужно быть честным, и быть им на деле — очень разные вещи. Он то и дело набирал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, где мир Антона и его собственный неминуемо должны были соприкоснуться. Но стоило заглянуть в лицо Шастуну — вся решимость тут же таяла, и оборотень находил себя продрогшим на краю проруби. Голым перед беспощадностью правды, беззащитным, но всё ещё сухим. Всё ещё как будто не до конца тем, кем он является. В очередной такой раз он снова повернулся к Антону, но, выдохнув, просто закрыл окно, вынуждая Шаста потушить сигарету.

— Давай хоть чаю тебе налью? — вопросы так и крутились в голове. Но их было настолько много, от банальных «Как ты вообще оказался в квартире?», «Почему ты в моих шмотках?» до совсем уж уходящего в область сюрреализма «Кто ты, мать твою, такой? Плод воображения, галлюцинация, то ли мальчик, а то ли виденье?!».  
Арс кивнул, запустив нехитрый поведенческий паттерн, и Антон полуавтоматически как-то поставил чайник, достал чашки, краем глаза посматривая на то, как подросток пытается уместиться на его любимой кухонной табуретке.

— Ты какой будешь? Есть с бергамотом и зелёный.

— Зелёный, — прошелестел Попов. Откашлялся и сказал уже громче и чётче: — Зелёный.

Пока стояла необходимость не ударить в грязь лицом, Шастун прекрасно держался: он крутился на кухне, звякал браслетами на запястьях, бряцал кольцами о кружки и шипел, случайно облившись кипятком.  
Но как только чашки с тихим стуком встали на стол, тишина снова как будто накрыла кухню ватным брюхом, медленно, но верно выдавливая из комнаты все звуки.

— Знаешь, ты мне понравился сразу, — Антон сел на соседнюю табуретку и начал говорить неожиданно даже для себя. — Только тебя увидел, сразу как-то понял, нет, почувствовал, что ты какой-то особенный. Как будто… не знаю. Не то чтобы мой какой-то знакомый, родной, но просто хороший. Тот, кто не причинит мне вреда. Что-то такое. Это сейчас вообще будет звучать абсурдно, но мне показалось, что ты сможешь меня защитить, — Шаст вытер руки о джинсы, не глядя на пацана.

До Антона медленно доходило: когда он видел Арсения в первый раз, тот был младше. И ниже ростом. А виделись они несколько месяцев назад. Даже дети не растут настолько быстро. Арсений отпил чаю и поморщился — слишком горячо. Он бросил взгляд на Антона и замер. Чашка показалась нереально тяжёлой, а ноги слишком голыми. Нестерпимо хотелось воззвать к своей животной сущности и, слившись из комнаты, перекинуться, но эта дрянь как будто оглохла. У Арсения и раньше с котом случались разногласия. И каждый раз это происходило ужасно не вовремя. Он поджал губы и как-то неловко улыбнулся. Поставил наконец чашку на стол, потёр стопой пальцы ног и, вздохнув, начал:

— Думаю, ты слышал о таких, как я, но не думал, что когда-нибудь реально встретишь.

Шаст перевёл взгляд и, улыбнувшись, отмахнулся. Арсений чуть не подавился от негодования. Он тут душу выворачивает, а человек смеет отмахиваться.

— Ты же ничего не взял? Ну фетишист, с кем не бывает. Если нравятся, забирай. Я не буду скучать, — покривил душой Антон. Он эти трусы искал несколько месяцев. С Позом чуть не поругался, обвиняя его в близорукости и тупорылости, всерьёз думая, что сосед просто выбросил их во время уборки. Ан нет, оказалось, что их в свой визит спёр Арс и теперь щеголял по дому почему-то без штанов.

Разрозненные фрагменты происходящего начали складываться у него в голове в паззл, всё более и более понятный, но от этого едва ли более нормальный. И чем больше Антон думал, тем хуже становилось. Серьёзно казалось, что сейчас придёт Граф и, улыбаясь, начнёт рассказывать, что все они тут немного того и в какую сторону не иди — непременно куда-нибудь придёшь. Он потряс головой, ещё раз взглянул на подростка. Лучше не стало. Во-первых, мальчишка ни в какую не желал исчезать, подтверждая мысль о том, что Антон поехал крышей, а во-вторых, штаны на нём так и не появились, только усугубляя и без того бедственное положение.  
В настолько абсурдной ситуации оставалось только сохранять спокойствие и действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Ты голодный? Бутерброды будешь? — странно, наверное, кормить галлюцинации, но почему бы и нет. Воров и всяких фетишистов кормить тоже странно. Понятно, что пацан стащил ключи и теперь приходит сюда. Удивляло только то, что впервые за такое длительное время его поймали на горячем. Хотя, что ж тут удивительного? Вероятность этого с каждой явкой возрастала. Вроде как. Антон не был силён в теории вероятности. Но и против визитов парня совершенно не возражал. Пусть приходит. Даже когда они дома, почему нет?

— Ага, буду. Я не ел с утра, — Арс хотел добавить, что Дима дал ему свежего корма, но вовремя прикусил язык: не хватало только, чтобы Антон вызвал дурку — приедут-то они к Шастуну. Терять чудесного соседа и заботливого хозяина не хотелось. Так что оборотень сел смирно, наблюдая, как парень суетится на кухне, кажется, успокаиваясь всё сильнее от собственных действий.

А Антону стало не по себе. Он нарезал батон и положил на него толстенные куски колбасы, жирно намазал плавленый сыр, жалея, что в доме нет ничего получше, — бедный пацан перебивается чем придётся и, кто знает, сколько до этого он не ел.

Шаст поставил всё на стол, но садиться не спешил. Вместо этого он снова приоткрыл окно и закурил, буравя взглядом тёмный затылок.

Сидеть так было неудобно. Арсений кожей чувствовал чужое внимание. Был бы котом — хоть шкурой подёргал бы, а так оставалось бездействовать и терпеть. Он разделался с вкуснейшим бутербродом с колбасой, такой толщины, какой никогда не видел, — обычно что Антон, что Дима резали куда тоньше. Какой бы абсурдной ни была ситуация, сидеть вот так и трескать, пока сзади дымит Шастун, казалось таким правильным. Арс даже расстраиваться из-за того, что его поймали, почти перестал. Странные существа эти люди. Хрупкие, но такие доверчивые. Он взял второй кусок хлеба и обернулся. Посмотрел, как Антон курит. Была в этом какая-то странная эстетика. Шаст сжимал сигарету двумя пальцами у конца фильтра и при каждой затяжке, фактически, целовал сам себя. Уловив эту странную особенность, Попов улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Он свободной рукой заправил длинную прядь за ухо и отвернулся. А то мало ли, что ещё подметит. По полу тянуло прохладой, и кот поджал одну ногу, чтобы меньше мёрзнуть. Обычно от того, что парни курили, он не страдал в силу наличия роскошного меха, не то что сейчас.

Антон затушил сигарету, всё так же не сводя взгляда с Арса. Он смотрел и не мог насмотреться. С одной стороны, это был точно тот пацан, которого он видел недавно, а с другой — он как будто на голову выше стал. И в плечах раздался. Родинки ещё эти. Почему-то именно россыпь тёмных точек на алебастровой (Шаст, серьёзно?! Алебастровой? Романтиком становишься...) коже притягивала взгляд. Это казалось настолько эстетичным, что хоть тащи его в мастерскую и пусть с него там картины рисуют. Антон сглотнул и подошёл к столу. Взял свою чашку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Он хотел узнать номер телефона, но подумал, что у беспризорника может не быть мобильника, и передумал. Посмотрел в окно, вздохнул шумно. И только сейчас вспомнил, что так сильно спешил домой, потому что очень уж поджимало. Но шок от увиденного напрочь вытеснил из мозга сигналы от органов, и они в полной мере только сейчас стали поступать снова. С чашкой пришлось расстаться.

— Я сейчас приду, никуда не уходи, — Антон даже рукой сделал жест, призывающий оставаться на местах и не двигаться, и, пятясь, ушёл.

Арс поднялся, осмотрел кухню. Такую знакомую и такую чужую сейчас, что становилось страшно. А ведь будь Шаст его Хранителем, кто знает, как бы всё обернулось. Он улыбнулся и перекинулся.

Вылез из ставшей слишком большой худи, стряхнул носок и побежал в коридор.

Антон выскочил так быстро, как смог, отряхивая мокрые после мытья руки, чуть не навернулся через кота, который именно сейчас решил стать поперёк прохода, и замер, едва переступив порог кухни. На столе, исходя паром, стояла кружка с зелёным чаем. Надкушенный бутерброд с плавленным сыром лежал на тарелке, а пацана нигде не было. Ушёл.  
Шаст вдохнул, с удивлением отмечая, что не дышал всё время, которое осматривал комнату. Он медленно повернулся и, подхватив ластящегося к ногам кота, пошёл к себе. Уберёт потом, позже.

— А я так хотел вас познакомить, — пробормотал Антон, прижался привычно губами к широкому лбу и шагнул в комнату.

Дима, вернувшийся с подработки в морге только вечером, нашёл на кухне шмотки Антона и полный разгром в своей комнате, понял чуть меньше, чем ничего, но задавать вопросов не стал. Антон крепко спал, а Граф, мурча, лежал рядом.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7598959 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
